


Sated

by theothardus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Forest Sex, Manga: Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothardus/pseuds/theothardus
Summary: Natsu, who was the very essence of primitive masculinity, had a way of taking the Heartfilia out of Lucy. She was refined, he was animalistic, and he made her realize her own primal instincts.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut.
> 
> I'm not blushing!

Lucy’s head was cradled in the chest of a man. Her blonde hair scattered over his tawny skin.

She was half-lidded in an oxytocin-induced state. Through the feel-good hormones, her brain was processing what just happened. She could not believe what she had done with her best friend. Natsu Dragneel: the simple-minded, energetic boy she went on adventures with. 

At one point in their friendship, she would have never seen him as someone she could be in the throes of passion with, like in the short stories she had written. Then again, the man she imagined in her stories was born out of an isolated life in her father’s estate. 

Many adventures later, here they were, Lucy and Natsu. Lying in a lush forest, bundled in blankets, naked bodies tangled. She has come a long way from carefully cinched dresses and finishing school. Natsu, who was the very essence of primitive masculinity, had a way of taking the Heartfilia out of Lucy. She was refined, he was animalistic, and he made her realize her own primal instincts. 

Her hand rested on his finely sculpted pectorals. His heartbeat was strong, reminding her how rigorous their activity had been. His arms were wrapped over her, also strong, knowing she couldn’t escape his grasp unless she gave him a reason to think she wanted to. 

Lightening bugs littered the forest, illuminating it with green-yellow light. The whistle of crickets nestled in the foliage nearly lulled her to sleep. She was kept awake by Natsu’s ministrations, feeling his blunt fingernails brush the skin of her back.

Lucy smiled softly, moving her hand to the nape of his shoulder so she could pull her face to his ear. 

She whispered for the first time, “I love you.”

Natsu’s eyes opened. He turned his head until his nose touched hers. A time ago, their faces were this close. Though they had broken the ice tonight, this time felt no different. Her gaze weakened, nervous.

“I _love_ you,” he said.

She would swoon in that moment, if he decided to keep it at that. But he continued, “Not like Happy, or our friends at the guild, but way different. Like different than I love food. Like a way that makes me want to touch you all the time. I didn’t understand it at first. It’s weird, I’m trying to describe it, I just, I—”

“Natsu,” Lucy stopped him. “You don’t need to overthink it.”

“I’m not,” he said. “I’m trying to say that somewhere along the way, I figured it out. Because I remembered what Igneel used to talk to me about.”

Natsu grabbed her hips, pulling her closer than she already was, tucking his face into her neck. His teeth lightly scraped over a fresh impression made in her skin. Lucy’s lips parted. 

“You’re my mate,” he declared. She could feel his grin.

“Ah—” Lucy pushed against his chest, as though she wanted away. She really wanted to feel reassurance of his hold, and the smooth, hot skin of his collarbone. “Ah... At what point did you figure that out?” Her eyes shut. She added, “You never showed me you felt that way about me…”

“Are you kidding? I always pined for you, Luce,” Natsu said. “I thought I made that clear.”

“When have you ever made that clear?”

Lucy’s question ended in a sharp gasp.

“You know…” Natsu palmed her breasts to demonstrate. “When I….”

Red-faced, she recalled the moment—rather, moments—he was referring to. He certainly has gotten an eyeful and handful of Lucy even before they were intimate. His nonchalant attitude had her assuming he didn’t think much of it.

“That’s ridiculous,” she said.

Lucy looked at Natsu’s eyes. His wild, dragon eyes—softening their scales to look into hers. His eyebrows lowered. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked. She didn’t realize how sad she looked.

There was a twist in her stomach. She pushed into him and hid her face in his shoulder, forcing his hands to drift to where her breasts met her back.

“No,” she lied.

“Talk to me,” he said.

There was a dragging pause. Finally, Lucy spoke. “Back then, before we went on the 100 years quest, when you said you had something important to tell me…” Another pause. She continued. “I was terrified. I was convinced I knew what you were going to say. I wanted to disappear, I was so scared. Then you didn’t say anything. And that drove me crazy. The whole time we’ve been on this job, I was left to speculate. It could have been anything. Nothing. But I really, really hoped it was something. I wanted you to say it. That you want to be more than friends.”

A noise came from Natsu’s throat, but was stopped by his closed lips. 

Lucy said, “I shouldn’t be dwelling on that. I know how you feel now. It’s stupid that I’m dwelling on that… but I admit, I saw some of our guildmates… you know… getting together… and I envied that. Not because I wanted a boyfriend. I’m fine on my own. It’s because I felt like I was missing out on something that was at the tip of my fingers. When you were going to say something to me, I was scared of our friendship changing forever. But when nothing happened, I was so frustrated with you. I was even more frustrated with myself, because I couldn’t be satisfied like I used to with our friendship. I looked at you every day and all I could do is want.”

Her lips brushed against his neck as she spoke, “Why didn’t you say it, then? It made me think… that you changed your mind because you weren’t sure.”

“No, Lucy,” he said. “I was scared, I didn’t have the balls. You were crying, talking about when we first met, and how you were thinkin’ about the old times, and I didn’t wanna mess things up. For a moment, I thought—she hugging me, she’s pouring her heart out to me, I should be honest with her—but…”

Natsu shook his head. “I always figured you didn’t see me that way.”

She did not know what to say. He leaned back to see her face.

“Anyway, what better way to tell you than like this!” He flashed his teeth in a huge grin. “I don’t know what words can do what we just did.”

Lucy tried to hide her embarrassment. He wasn’t one for subtlety. 

She sheepishly slid her hand down his abs, catching him off guard. 

“I liked it,” she said, unable to make eye contact. 

Natsu swallowed. The sexual tension between them was explosive. It had been smoldering for a while, but it was first noticeable when he got back from his year of training. He didn’t know if it was just in his head, but he certainly felt it. Secretly, Lucy noticed the vigorous physical effort in his body and she loved every inch of it; she started seeing him as a grown man, and without her being conscious of it, her interaction with him border-lined flirting. 

He put her face in his hands. Her cheeks pinkened. He brought his face close, smashing his mouth earnestly over hers. 

Natsu started to roll over her, exposing his naked shoulder blades to the air. He released her mouth, then went back for another kiss.

“Wanna do it again?” he said under his breath.

She nodded, reminding herself to breathe. “Mhmm.”

“Let’s go,” he said, breathless himself. Natsu thrusted his pelvis for emphasis. Lowly, he growled, “I’m _all_ fired up.”

“I can feel that,” she said, swallowing back a moan. “You recover pretty quickly.”

He pressed his firm manhood into the soft fat of her thigh. Dry humping her, he almost seemed proud of it. He reached down between her legs to check if she was ready, too. He wasn’t wasting any time.

She was damp—a mix of his and her fluids. Though this would be their second time together and they were inexperienced, intimacy was a natural flow for them, as though there was something in them innately as a man and woman that made sex intuitive. Nonetheless, they were in the process of learning each other’s bodies, so there were some technical things Natsu was picking up on. For example, it hurt her less and was much easier to push himself into her when she was more lubricated. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in pain, so for good measure, he sunk his middle finger into her, lubricating her as he pulled it back out, tracing her outer lips and folds.

Lucy reflexively squeezed Natsu’s insertion. He bit back a groan at that. Squirming beneath his weight, one of her hands went to his jaw while the other traveled between their bodies, grabbing hold of his girth. Through his nose, he sucked in a sharp breath.

Her fingers brushed over his smooth, rounded tip and the tiny hole that centered it. Lust clouded her eyes and darkened his. She considered sinking down and wrapping her lips around it, but she was too afraid to take initiative. 

When her hand froze on him, Natsu ground his pelvis again. He grabbed her face and gave her a kiss so rough his teeth grazed her mouth. Their muscles gradually relaxed. His arms were in the grass on each side of her head as his lips mingled with hers in a series of soft kisses. She always thought he might be a clumsy kisser; finesse wasn’t his strong suit. She should have known better. Sure, he wasn’t romantic, but he certainly had passion.

Natsu thought briefly about something Gildarts said about physical touch with a woman, and how it was the most heavenly experience for a man to have. Natsu thought that was all bullshit. He thought Gildarts was weird. He had an entirely new perspective on the man, now.

Saliva stretched as they pulled their mouths apart. Lucy has never seen Natsu’s face look the way it did. Lust made him look like an entirely different person. His eyes went from her face to the pointed breast that peaked out between them. He reached out for it and rolled his fingers over the milky fat.

It looked as though he was holding something in his mouth, something bulky and uncomfortable that he needed to spit out, like it had been sitting on his tongue for years.

He blurted, “So big.”

“N-Natsu?” she said with embarrassment.

“What?” he said. He was pleased with himself for finally saying it. “You have big boobies, Lucy.”

“Natsu!”

He ducked, punctuated by the squeeze of her breast. “Don’t get mad!”

She wanted to laugh, but she feigned her anger. 

He pointed his eyes up at her—as much as he could past her breast. He slowly hovered up and his lip brushed her nipple. Her breath hitched. He stopped there, wondering… what she would do if he… 

The feeling of a wet muscle pushed down her nipple. She quickly looked and saw his warm mouth over her. Her hand went to his salmon head of hair and pulled on it as he suctioned. 

“ _Oh_ ,” she sounded. “Natsu, that’s—”

Hearing his name was music to his ears. He switched to the other breast.

Natsu’s hand wandered past the curls between her legs. The female body was always an enigma to him. He used to see her body and his first thought would be that she needed training. Despite that, he liked to look at it—a concept that was at one time peculiar. 

His erection was starting to hurt. He needed relief. Remembering what it felt like their first time made the frustration worse. Now that their virginity was lost, Natsu planned to have sex with Lucy until she could no longer use her legs—and not just out here, in the forest—but in her apartment, in a private room in the guild, in any hotel they have money for, in the trees, if they needed to. They were lucky enough not to have their guildmates around that night—not even Happy for once, who was with Carla and Wendy—when they split up. Not that they planned to have sex, or thought that was a remote possibility. They took one look at each other and it just kind of happened. Maybe it would have happened earlier if Happy wasn’t by his side.

Natsu positioned himself, and in one push, he buried himself in her.

Her throat was exposed to the air as yelped. Slowly, he pulled out just before his head, held on to her shoulders, and

_push!_

_…pull…_

_push!_

_…pull…_

His body smashed her breasts and her back into the ground. He then held her face, stiff, glad she had the blanket beneath her because her back would have had the burn of grass by now. Lucy made small sounds, eyelashes meeting and separating delicately. Her smell was enhanced. 

Lucy grabbed his sturdy shoulders and raised her legs. This allowed him to bury deeper. Not expecting it, Natsu hiccupped out a gasp. As he hit her cervix, it almost hurt for Lucy, but it was a pain that made her all the hornier. She wanted him, all in.

With another rhythmic push, Natsu squeezed her butt, tight. She whined. His face was red. His body was a furnace. Lucy’s limbs stretched, welcoming the cool air which evaporated beads of Natsu’s sweat that landed on her face. She had never been so physically intimate with a person. Their skin stuck together, their hands pressed on each other’s pulses, their muscles moving together in perfect synchronization, with Natsu inputting all his feral energy and Lucy as the recoiling spring. 

He had all the fuel he would have in a fight. Lucy didn’t know if she could keep up. The man could do push-ups for an entire afternoon, for God’s sake. She was glad he took control, the strength of his lower half supporting her. 

Natsu’s nostril flared. He was getting soaked in her; the fluids from her body even trickled down his scrotum. She had two smells: one that was Lucy at her core, and the one he only smelled a few times, which served to rush the blood to his dick, which was like Lucy, but enhanced, sweeter, and swimming with pheromones. 

“Com‘ere,” he said incoherently, pulling her face up for a hard kiss.

“Na’su,” she mumbled when their mouths broke apart for only a moment. 

They gasped into each other’s mouths. She would kiss his upper lip, he would bite her lower lip, she would miss the kiss entirely and her lips would press into his chin. They weren’t thinking about any of it. Her hands pushed up his flexed biceps, stopping at the red guild mark tattooed on him. She lovingly gave the area a squeeze, as though that were his heart.

His voice escaped with his breaths, so faintly it could only be picked up by her ear and nothing else. Though he was urgent in motion, he sounded peaceful.

Lucy’s heartrate increased when he grabbed her hips and twisted her onto her stomach. His flaming body was now pressed up against her from behind. She felt the calloused skin of his hand nearly slap her hip as he took hold of her pelvic bone, and she could feel the smooth tip of his manhood ready to enter from between her legs.

She reached back for him, desperate for any human indication of Natsu. She found the lower back of his head, where his hair was thinning into the skin of his neck. Even there, his hair was soft. She scratched the area lightly, massaging him. His rigid muscles loosened. As if to say thank you, he kissed her neck. 

He was able to slip inside of her so easily, it could have been an accident. The two of them quivered, eyes shut, expressions in painful pleasure. He was partially on his side, partially resting on her, thrusting her into the ground. Her ample behind clapped against his abdomen. He liked this new and interesting position. 

He pushed, hard, tugging on her breast. He could have sworn the tight hole he plugged grew more wet. Blush painted Lucy all over, shivering despite the heat of the dragon slayer around her. She let him demolish her into nothing more than a pile of limbs. Somewhere in the distant brush, a woodland creature was rustling leaves, looking for berries.

His thrusts were getting faster. More desperate. 

She turned her neck, wanting his face. She frantically whispered into the line of his jaw.

“ _Don’t sta… don’t… oh…_!”

He grunted, “I don’t intend t— _ergh!_ ”

Lucy squirted out and he slammed in. Her throat forced out a walloping cry. Natsu didn’t know what that was or what it meant, he didn’t know the female body at all, but he sure liked it. With that thought, his balls could bust right then and there. He kept going, hoping he had balls of steel. He wanted this to go on forever.

Lucy’s foot rubbed his larger foot. She couldn’t get enough of him. Her breast that wasn’t pressed into the ground shook with his movements, only stopped by the occasional grabbing of Natsu’s hand. His eyes were pointed at it, glad he could unabashedly ogle her nipples now. They were just nipples, no different from his… except they were. 

He pulled her shoulder so his mouth had access. He rolled his tongue along her areola, feeling the tiny raised bumps that led to the rosy tip. His thrusts slowed. His teeth pulled on her nipple. She was struggling to catch her breath, her blonde hair tossed in every direction. She confirmed to herself that he was definitely a breast man.

As his mouth detached from her nipple with a succulent pop, he went back to his previous pace of thrusts. Natsu watched her face, helping her by pulling her hair out of her eyes. Looking at her beautiful face as he pushed every inch of his length up her was even more satisfying than the view of her chest.

Lucy pushed him away. He froze, surprised. 

She smiled to him and said, “I have an idea.”

He loved what she had in mind. She wound up sitting in his lap, the two of them winding their arms around each other. Lucy’s eyes and kisses told him a longing that was years in the making. She grabbed his sensitive, sculpted protrusion between his legs and raised her body over it. He had a peak erection. If he fucked her, he was done for.

After sitting back down, letting him nestle into her warm canal, he grunted. Again, Natsu took control with his strong arms, helping her to bounce her body. She wasn’t as in shape, so she appreciated it. The skin-on-skin sounds of their lovemaking joined the crickets that chirped and flung in the outskirts of the forest clearing. 

She noticed the shakes of his body. Wanting to help him to orgasm, she pressed their mouths together and took in as much of his dick as she could while picking up the pace of her rocking. Their lips unpeeled and his ragged breathing slid past his teeth. Sweat trickled down the side of his face. Pleasure paralyzed him. She was in control, now.

As she traced over his ears, she realized his demeanor shifted from a wild man to a gentle boy, like she was seeing the little Natsu who used to curl up with Igneel every night. His eyes were watery with love. Soft moans replaced grunts. Faces during sex could be deceiving—pleasure looks angry, for example—and right now, his expression looked sad, though it was nothing more than an oceanic sweep of the emotion he harbored for her.

“I love you,” he mouthed, so subtle he was not even sure she would notice.

His face blurred behind the tears that formed in her eyes. 

Natsu forewent her face to hold her close, pushing her hips down to a still, shuttering as orgasm took him. 

Lucy held the back of his neck, stroking there. She kissed the side of his head. Her mating call, she guided him through climax.

Hedonistic.

Sated.


End file.
